The Sun Sets (Rapunzel version)
Flynn stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Rapunzel and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his brown eyes. "You're the one." "Flynn!" Moana shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Gothel's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Rapunzel's voice. But Flynn ignored her and pressed his forehead against the German girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Rapunzel started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Flynn, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Flynn and Rapunzel were going to kiss for good, Moana stopped them, yelling in Gothel's voice, "FLYNN, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Rapunzel's third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Moana laughed in Gothel's voice, as Flynn stared down at Rapunzel. The skirt of her dress and her legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her human legs as they turned into her purple mertail with the clear lavender fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress. Flynn gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Moana gleefully laughed in Gothel's voice. On The word "late," Moana curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Mother Gothel. She laughed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman half-octopus. Gothel cackled as she crawled down the deck to Flynn and Rapunzel, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Rapunzel's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Flynn ran to the edge trying to catch Rapunzel's hand. "Rapunzel!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Rapunzel's dress had turned back into her same green shell bra. As Gothel continued in the direction of her cavern, Roscoe and DeSoto followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Hokey suddenly appeared, and Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. "Gothel, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Gothel with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Jiminy was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-woman half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Hokey Wolf!" Gothel chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Hokey! She's mine now." Gothel frowned. The half-woman half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Hokey the contract that Rapunzel signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Hokey froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Roscoe and DeSoto bound Rapunzel's arms and pulled her away from her father. Rapunzel felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Father, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Gothel manipulated Rapunzel into one of her evil deals, Hokey powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Gothel was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Hokey saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Hokey was horrified as Gothel laughed at his problem. Hokey brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Gothel snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Hokey stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Gothel took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Hokey. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Gothel, "The daughter of the great wolf king is a very precious commodity." As Gothel spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Roscoe and DeSoto were holding Rapunzel hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Rapunzel before shrinking her down to a polyp. Hokey tried to save her, but Gothel stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Hokey pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, vest, pants, and boots. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Rabbit quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Eugene, what are you doing?" Rabbit called. "Rabbit, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Flynn, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Rapunzel was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Gothel manipulated Hokey. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Hokey looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sibling. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Rapunzel's place. "Ha! It's done then." Gothel exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Rapunzel turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the king. Hokey suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Gothel cackled evilly as Rapunzel watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Gothel started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Flynn was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Hokey's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Jiminy. Jiminy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Hokey Wolf in his polyp form. "Oh!" Jiminy gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Father?" asked a worried Rapunzel. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Gothel smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Rapunzel looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Gothel had done, Rapunzel turned to glare up at Gothel and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus lady, bringing her into a headlock. Gothel seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Rapunzel wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Gothel turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Gothel could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Flynn's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Gothel's arm. She turned to Flynn, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Flynn," Rapunzel cried. "Flynn, look out!" Gothel held Rapunzel against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her dog boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Flynn, who was swimming up to the surface. The dogs chased after Flynn. Flynn got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Roscoe and DeSoto, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Tod, Copper, and Jiminy saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Jiminy, and the three swam over. Jiminy bit Roscoe's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Tod and Copper whacked DeSoto in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Tod shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Copper echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Flynn. After the two let go of Flynn, they both glared at Tod, Copper, and Jiminy. As the struggle went on, Gothel pointed the trident towards Flynn. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Flynn. Rapunzel came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Gothel shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Roscoe and DeSoto. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Roscoe and DeSoto, electrocuting them. Roscoe and DeSoto screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Gothel dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the dogs' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Gothel gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Flynn and Rapunzel, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Rapunzel, Gothel started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Gothel, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Tod, Copper, and Jiminy watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake